


今吉的阴谋9

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	今吉的阴谋9

“才没有……”感觉青峰好像一下子点醒了自己困惑着为什么谁看自己都没有什么不适的感觉，唯独青峰，不想让青峰看到自己胖胖的大肚子的模样。“啊！小青峰大色Ω鬼！”  
  
青峰刚刚就奇怪，怎么黄濑胸Ω前软Ω软Ω鼓鼓的，所以就把手放在黄濑胸Ω前抓了抓……竟然！！像乳Ω房一样，手感超级好！而且手测个头也不小的样子……  
  
“内个，黄濑，我没想到是真的……”青峰吓了一跳，这和Ω性Ω骚Ω扰完全没区别了啊！  
  
“色Ω狼……”黄濑用双手护在自己胸Ω前，提防着青峰。  
  
“我错了，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑往自己怀里拉了拉，“不过，你的那里好舒服……”  
  
黄濑摸了摸青峰的胸膛又摸了摸自己的，一种希望破灭的感觉涌出，真的变得好Ω软。  
  
“是感觉不错吧！”青峰咽了咽口水，看着黄濑揉了揉自己胸Ω部的样子感觉某个大家伙有点兴奋了……  
  
黄濑有点脸红，动了动身子，突然发现了什么，冒出了一句，“小青峰是喜欢大Ω胸的吧！”  
  
“诶？”青峰纳闷黄濑为什么这么说，明明没有人跟黄濑说过这件事吧，虽然曾经是经常看小麻衣的写真集。  
  
“因为小青峰这里啊……”黄濑用膝盖顶了顶青峰胯Ω间已经直起来了的那物道，“只是揉一下胸就这么硬了小青峰还真是男子汉。”  
  
“喂，黄濑，你明知道它都这么兴奋了你还乱动。”青峰用手止住黄濑故意摩擦自己那里的腿，“快点好好睡觉。”  
  
“那这里怎么办？”趁青峰手稍稍松开了一些，黄濑又玩心大起地用膝盖碰了碰那里。  
  
青峰无奈地又按住了黄濑的腿，“别玩了，黄濑。”  
  
“小青峰好能忍啊。”黄濑笑了笑，“小青峰是有四个月没有Ω做Ω过Ω了吧？”  
  
“黄濑，”青峰凑近黄濑的脸旁，“我真的很累了，睡觉吧好不好？”  
  
“小青峰要是累了的话我帮你吧。”黄濑把手沿着青峰的身线滑到了青峰的胯Ω部，隔着青峰的内Ω裤和长裤按揉起那里。  
  
“喂，黄濑，别闹了。”青峰吓得连忙握住黄濑乱摸的手，“你还真是喜欢玩啊。”  
  
“小青峰的信息素那么浓，都把我的脑袋弄得乱乱的了……”黄濑完全是想触碰青峰的，莫名地就想碰他。绿间好像说过，这都是因为信息素的作用。如果是因为信息素的话，那是无法避免的，黄濑便也不介意跟着本能的指引来行动了。  
  
“黄濑……”  
  
黄濑当然不会因为青峰握住自己的手就打消了让青峰释放的念头。黄濑把手慢慢摸进了青峰内Ω裤里，碰到那个庞然大物的时候，黄濑自己都吓了一跳。“小青峰每次都把这个大家伙塞Ω进了我的Ω后面吗？”黄濑问着，还故意捏了捏青峰的Ω龟Ω头，好像是在给自己后面的小Ω穴报仇似的。  
  
“喂……”青峰低喘了口气，要知道那可是黄濑的手！青峰简直都要疯了，自己都感觉到被黄濑这家伙没技术地摸Ω着，那里竟然都Ω粗Ω大Ω了一圈！  
  
“小青峰这里好热啊。”黄濑把头埋进青峰怀里，好像在低头看着自己手里的东西似的。“而且好Ω大啊！小青峰是怪物吗？”  
  
“喂，黄濑……你别盯着看啊……”青峰用双托起黄濑的脸不让黄濑看着自己那里，可是青峰立刻就后悔了。  
  
“原来小青峰在做这种事情的时候是这样隐忍的表情啊～”黄濑吻了吻青峰紧皱的眉角，“小青峰忍得很辛苦吗？”  
  
青峰已经不敢开口说话了，要是太舒服呻Ω吟出来了青峰就去跳江。  
  
黄濑见青峰不说话了，不知道是因为自己弄得不舒服了还是别的什么……黄濑有些赌气似的就萨摩青峰顶端了，搓着青峰柱身的右手就打过场一般随便摸摸了。  
  
“黄濑，你频率快点啊……”本来像是过山车一样刺激的感觉一下子变成了荡秋千，青峰简直要哭死……  
  
“所以说小青峰要说出来我才知道你要什么啊！”黄濑满意地看着青峰眉角锁的更深了，“小青峰是比较喜欢我这样还是这样啊？”黄濑先是刮了刮青峰的顶端，之后又用力快速撸Ω了Ω撸Ω粗Ω壮的柱身，然后又停下来问道。  
  
青峰真是要被黄濑玩疯了。这样一会儿激烈一会儿停手的，真是要把青峰逼到绝路啊！本来兴致高涨的都要准备最后冲刺了，谁知道！黄濑就好像知道自己怎么想似的收了手！那感觉比起快到Ω高Ω潮Ω时突然被电话打断好不到哪去。  
  
“小青峰你说话啊～”黄濑又捏了捏青峰的Ω性Ω物，“不说话我怎么知道该怎么让小青峰更舒服啊～啊？”  
  
“黄濑……呼……”青峰大力地喘了口气，黄濑这小子实在是太贼了！说着不知道怎么办，手上却突然用力完全是个机灵鬼啊！  
  
“小青峰干嘛啊！散发这么多信息素是要诱Ω惑我上Ω钩吗？”黄濑凑近青峰用力吸了吸青峰的味道，感觉浑身上下蠢蠢Ω欲Ω动。  
  
“我根本就是在克制啊！黄濑凉太！”青峰真怕被黄濑这一紧一松的弄得以后再也不行了。  
  
“小青峰淡定一点啦～我不玩了，好好给你弄出来好吧？”黄濑摸了摸青峰的头发，感觉这样欺负青峰的感觉太棒了！  
  
“嘶……”青峰狠狠地吸了一口气，黄濑虽然完全没有技术可言，可是有蛮力也是挺刺激的。顶端有点溢出Ω汁了，青峰抱紧了黄濑，身子有些发抖。  
  
黄濑只觉得青峰的信息素好好闻，身子也变得有些奇怪了。肚子里面的小家伙胡乱动弹地，有点痛。  
  
青峰感觉到黄濑手法的改变，这种变化是变得无力的那种。后来黄濑干脆蜷缩起来，瑟瑟发抖的。  
  
“黄濑你怎么了？”青峰赶紧提起裤子，就让那东西在那里直挺挺地杵着。青峰来不及管自己了，赶紧按了头上面的铃。


End file.
